I'm here to save you!
by Stories with a term
Summary: Oh god. HetaOni is scary. So, I felt bad about all the characters dying, so I wanted to save them! Japan is first. I'll update as I watch it. Hehe. I am SWAT! Rated M for: Death, Violence, swearing and such. Character death maybe... No! Not if I have anything to say about it!
1. Save Japan

HetaOni

**A/N: I am currently watching HetaOni. Shit! It's scary! Ugh! So, this is inspired by it. Random, and I wanted to save them all!**

**Japan:**

Japan stared at the beast in front of him. He shook with fear. It, it was that thing from the hallway! It was so big, and scary! It loomed closer, muttering. Then suddenly, a primal yell came from the ceiling. And, a tall, young, brunette girl landed on him. Japan stared in amazement, as she landed right on the beast. She pulled out a knife, and cut its shoulder. It screamed, and ran away, the girl jumping off its back.

"There. It can't hurt you now." She smiled, but her brown eyes were terrified. But, Japan's eyes widened as the monster appeared behind her again. The girl's eyes widened.

"It's behind me, right?" She choked out, and Japan gave a quick, and sharp nod. She jumped up, and flipped in the air. She landed again, on its back.

"Bring me down! I bring you down! Down! Down! Stay down! Do not get up until we leave the room!" She chanted, placing a hand on its head. A light flashed from her hand. The beast collapsed, and moaned, not moving.

"Quick! Run!" The girl jumped off and ran, pulling Japan with her. They ran out of the room, and into another one. Then suddenly, there was another scream.

"Oh man, I'll have to help whoever that is too." She sighed.

"Who are you?" Japan called after her, and she froze at the door.

"Just... call me SWAT. I'll be back! Stay here!" And, then she left.

**A/N: Next will come when I see the next victim!**


	2. Save Germany

**HetaOni Germany**

**Germany (Germany was originally found by Japan, but I decided 'Steve' should attack him, and I save him):**

The girl ran along the hallways, her hair bobbing as she ran. Then, there was another scream. A very manly scream. She slams open a door, to find the beast, and Germany. Germany's eyes widen, and calls out to the girl.

"Go! He'll kill you!" He calls, panicked. He tries to wave the girl away, but she advances forward. She attacks the beast again, almost tackling it. It roars, struggling under the girl's strong grip.

"Roar!" It yells. It swats behind itself, trying to hit the clinging girl.

"Go! Germany! Go!" She yells. Germany narrows his eyes, and whips the beast with his whip. (Seriously, there actually was a whip... wonder what for?)

"No! I'll help you!" The beast roars, as Germany hits it, again and again. The girl, or SWAT, plunges another knife into the beast. SWAT bellows out threats, and continues to stab it. The beast cries out and throws SWAT off its back. It loomed over her.

"Shit! Help!" SWAT screams, looking at Germany.

_Whipshaw_.

Germany's whip hits the beast, and it changes its attention to the man. SWAT jumped up, and stabbed it. It screamed, and ran off. They waited, and it didn't come back.

"Phew. He's gone." A rattling alerted the two people.

"He's coming back though. Move!" SWAT grabs Germany's hand, and runs off with him. She throws him into the room with Japan.

"Stay! I need to find the others!" And she turned and ran away again.

"Wow. Who is she?" Germany sighed, looking after her.

"She said she was... SWAT."


	3. Save Prussia

**HetaOni Prussia**

**Prussia (Japan, also finds Prussia, but again, I wanted to help, so yeah):**

Prussia looked around startled. Where had they all gone? He'd been right behind them, and now they were gone. And, to top it off, some big, scary looking, alien thing was right in front of him, laughing darkly.

"Aiyah!" A loud scream came, and a tall, female stature landed onto the beast.

"You again? Leave them alone!" She screamed, flipping the beast, as it let out a primal, animal scream.

"You... will...not...esc...ape!" It groaned, reaching for Prussia. Prussia danced out of its reach, and gaped at the young girl.

"How old are you?"

"Ssh. Stay, stay. Stay Satan. Stay here. Sleep for a while. Sleep until we leave this floor. Stay alive. Stay, until I can kill you." She chanted, again placing her hand on his head. The beast struggled, and its eyes closed.

"Now move it! It'll wake up as soon as we get off the stairs! So run!" SWAT yells, grabbing Prussia, and running like hell.

"And! To your previous question, I'm thirteen!" SWAT yelled as they ran.

"What? Thirteen? You're really young!"

"Yeah, yeah! Now keep moving!" They ran further; the sounds of thudding feet came from behind them. Especially _large_, feet to be exact. They made it to the safe room, and SWAT slammed the door shut. She huffed and puffed, and locked the door. She collapsed against the door. All of this, was taking a toll, on her thirteen, slightly unfit body. She placed her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She heard someone move in front of her, and she looked up. Prussia was looking at her, with a sad smile.

"No need to apologise. It's our fault for coming here."

"No, I'm the one who's protecting you. And, by doing that, I am making _him_ angrier." She sighed, and sat up straight.

"No Italy?" She asked.

"Italy was with us yes, but he also ran off. We don't know where." Germany said, folding his arms.

"We have to find him, before that thing does." She jutted her thumb at the door, coincidentally it rattled. "He's not going to leave, until quite later. So, we'll have to wait to go find Italy later on."

"I hope to god he's ok." Germany sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Me too. But, who are you SWAT?" Japan asked SWAT, staring into her face.

"I am Emma. My name, isn't SWAT, I just go by that sometimes. I... knew this was going to happen. I have seen this all before. So, I went back in time, to come save you all. And, currently, I am at a loss."

"What's going on?"

"I know every move, _everything_. I should, but, for the life of me, I can't remember what happens next. I can't remember where Italy is, and I'm scared that I'm going to mess up, yet _again_."

"You'll find him. We _all_ will." Prussia laid a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm not letting you all die again." She smiled triumphantly. "But, just so you know, more of your friends will be appearing. We will all need to save them."


	4. Save Italy

**HetaOni Italy**

**Italy (again, Japan saves Italy, but as I said before, ****I'm**** saving them, so here I come Italy! Next up, everyone else arrives!):**

Italy cowered in the corner with fear. He shook, as the monster roamed the room, searching for the small Italian. Italy hiccupped, trying desperately to hold in his tears. But, they still fell, and he couldn't sob. No, he couldn't, he'd be caught otherwise.

"Hiya!" It was a girlish sound, but comforting to Italy. He perked up, and crawled forwards, he peeked around a bookcase, to see a girl beating the snot out of the monster. He'd been waiting for an entire night, waiting for someone, and the hero came in the form of a young girl. Her short brown hair, bobbed and waved around as she attacked the monster. It, was almost hypnotizing, the way she attacked it. She defended herself well, even though she was quite short compared to the beast. He wanted to help, but he didn't know if he could. They beast, eventually left, and ran away. He crawled out.

"Y-you're n-not going to h-hurt me?" He stammered, unsure if this was really a saviour. She turned around, her brown eyes widening. Italy, so he was safe. Thank goodness, now she won't have to break the sad news to Japan, Prussia and Germany. Somehow, with their careful prodding and poking into her memory, she remembered where Italy was. In the library. And, the monster was sure to be there. She stretched out her hand to him.

"I'm not. I'm an ally Italy." She said, smiling sadly. He crawled forward, and grabbed her hand, and she hoisted him up. He smiled happily at her.

"Ve~! Do you know where my friends are?" He asked, and was very happy when the girl nodded.

"Yes, they are in my safe room." She smiled, and started to take him away. "But, we need to move quickly. There will be more friends coming. So, lets move quickly before it comes back!" She pulls him out of the room. She looks around carefully.

"Are you sure my friends are going to come?"

"Yes. I know, because I have already done this."

"You have?" Italy questioned her, as they hurriedly walked down the halls.

"Yes. You knew me in the past. I came back, to keep you all alive. And Italy,"

"Yes?"

"Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault." Italy hung his head.

"I know. But-"

"No buts. It's not your fault, no matter what everyone else says." She smiles, and they finally reach the safe room.

"I'm back!" She calls, and they open the door. All of the countries were shocked, at how she found Italy so quickly. SWAT quickly stepped in, and locked the door.

"Miss SWAT, what would like us to call you?" Japan asked.

"Just... call me Emma or SWAT. I don't mind."

"Emma... we will call you that."

"Ve~! Yeah, what beautiful name!" And, with that the night came again.


	5. All of them arrive and Revelations

**HetaOni Arrival of the others**

**A/N: so, this is where everyone else arrives. I am enjoying doing this. Thankfully, this story ****will**** end well. In, this part, we learn a little more about this girl.**

**Arrival:**

Emma groaned, and moved around. She bumped into something cold, and woke up, staring at the wall. Huh, so it's still dark? She thought to herself. She looked around, and counted the people in the room. Last night, Prussia had been put on duty, and well, quite frankly... she couldn't find him. She got up, panicked.

"Shit! I should have known! I knew he was going to do that! Why?!" She looked around. Man! How did she forget that detail!? She quickly opened the door, and saw no Prussia. She crumpled right there and then. No _Prussia,_ no Prussia at all. I was supposed to keep them _all_ alive! She thought, as the tears fell down her face. She shut the door, and leaned against it, crying.

"It's ok. He'll be fine." Emma looks up, and sees the floating Holy Rome.

"Hey."

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Great, until Prussia left."

"He's fine. I know he is. Because, he's got to be."

"How long do I have?"

"You still have a long time left Emma. I will be waiting to receive you, be safe." And, then he disappeared. Emma felt slightly calmer, but she was still terrified for Prussia. How, was she supposed to tell everyone else? Especially, with some of the other countries coming here today. She sighed, and heard someone stir. Germany sat up, and looked at her.

"Prussia left, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I didn't see that! Ugh, I fail as a guardian!" She smacks her forehead, and groans.

"He's an idiot all the same. He is the one who left. You can't remember everything Emma." Germany gave her a sad smile. Though, he was terribly upset about losing his bruder, he had to go on. Because, he had this mingling hope that his bruder was just fine.

"I'm responsible though Germany. But, don't ask, you'll find out sooner or later." Emma sighed, and watched the sun rise. Soon, they will all be here.

Russia, England, America, Canada, China and France all stood out the front of the large building, as it loomed over them.

"Well, here it is. Can we leave now?" England snapped impatiently. He was getting a horrible vibe from this place, and he _didn't_ like it.

"No dude! We haveta go in! The hero never backs down!" America exclaimed loudly, pumping the air.

"I agree with America, da. Let's go in."

"I want to leave; this place is freaking me out aru." China looked around nervously. It was really scary. There was a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I-I don't l-like it either." Canada whispered. But, they all continued on, ignoring him like usual.

"I swear dudes, that I just heard someone." America shivered. If, he was hearing voices, then it was excusable for him to get scared.

"I-it was just me." Canada said, hugging his polar bear close.

"Oh! Hey Canada!" America beamed; happy he didn't have to admit he was either going crazy, or wanted to go home.

"Oh, hello Canada. I am sorry I didn't see you before." England replied to Canada, nodding his head.

"Anyway, lets split up, aru."

"Oui, we can cover more ground." France smiled, practically beaming.

"Let's make it: Canada, America and me. Also, England, China and France." Russia said, gesturing to everyone.

"Me?! With frog face?!"

"Dudes, you have to get along. We don't know what could happen. So, stick together!" America called, dragging his companions with him, but letting Russia go when he pulled out the pipe, but they continued on anyway.

Emma could hear them downstairs. She peered down, from atop the stairs. They, didn't need to know she was here just yet. She was going to be safe up here, because the _thing_ was about to appear soon, and that would be her entrance. The quick thudding of footsteps came, and she bolted down the stairs. She jumped into the air, flipped and landed right in front of the thing.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?!" America yelped, jumping back. She yanked into her jumper, and pulled out a gun. She'd been hiding it, only wanting to use it for this occasion. Emma fired bullets, hitting it in the shoulder, but they ricocheted off it. She stumbled back. Damn! How could she not remember this too?! It lunged forward, and America dived in front of it. He grabbed his own gun, and was backhanded onto a wall. He moaned, and got up, and shot several times. But it also ricocheted. Emma launched herself, Canada did too. They were both backhanded, and as Emma's eyes closed, America's words rang throughout the room.

"NO!" He screamed, and then everything went black.

Emma awoke later, to find herself in a strange room. She rubbed at her head, then her eyes widened. America! How did she let him disappear?! He was the key! No! She pulls herself up.

"I have to find America!" She looks around urgently, and sees herself surrounded by all of the countries. Except, Prussia, France- France! She forgot about him. No! She was failing.

"Oh, she's awake."

"Ve~! Are you ok Emma?" Italy asks, hurrying over to the girl, and wrapping his arms around her. She was shaking, and tears were falling down her face. She was really scared. She'd come back, and now, she was failing all over again. Just, when she'd managed to convince the higher ups. To let her, make her sins right.

"Ha... I'm failing... I can't... go on." She stammered out between sobs.

"Now poppet, we can't do anything if you don't tell us what's happening." England said, crouching in front of the young girl. He was, generally concerned for her, from what Russia and Canada had told him, she'd saved them. She'd come in, full throttle, and the bullets from her gun had just bounced off of the creature. He wanted, to make sure this young girl didn't do anything else to harm herself.

"I can't tell you everything. But, I can tell you this. I am from the past, and I am... no, I can't tell you that last part either." She shook her head, getting rid of that last thought.

"Germany, could you explain for me?" She asked, smiling sadly at him.

"Ja, I will." Germany, went on to explain everything. All of the countries listened intently, especially about the mysterious girl. They were all concerned, and amazed at the girl. Concerned for her age, and how she looked so fragile, amazed at the way she handled herself, and kept from breaking down, until now.

"So, she's like a guardian angel?" Emma sighed, because that was it. That, was exactly what she was, but, she wasn't going to tell that to them. No, they would find that out later. She would keep it that way.

"Hmm, that would be a good way to describe her. I guess, we all have to protect her."

"What?! No! I do that! That, is why I am here!"

"Emma, you saw it. You're not going to be able to defeat that _thing_ that easily, without help. And, we _are _going to help you."

"But, if you help me, you'll all die! That's why you did in the first place!"

"We won't. We will watch out for each other. Now, onto our plan." They argued over many things. And then, when the door suddenly began to rattle, they quickly came to a conclusion.

"Everybody! Into groups! Move out now!" Then, the monster burst in, and Japan, China and Russia sided together to fight him. England and Canada banded together, pulling Emma along, and Germany and Italy ran out.

"So, this is where we're gonna look?" Emma asked . She browsed around, it was the piano room. And, knew what was going to happen next. England, would leave, and then, the monster would come, and Canada would insist he's a piano. Funny stuff, but she doesn't want to muck it up. So, she thinks about going with England. I think... Maybe, I should stay here? She thought. But, if she goes with England, he'll protect himself and such, or he might do something wrong, and die, then I'd be even further behind. But, if I stay, I could protect him, or I fail too still, and he still dies/disappears. So, what do I do? Emma was scared about this. She was faced, with two very different endings. But, what was _her_ decision?

"M-miss Emma?" Came a very quiet voice. Canada had been watching her. On her face, there seemed to be a mental struggle. And, from what he'd heard, she knew what was going to happen. So, if she did, is she troubled? Troubled, by what the outcome is. Maybe, she's becoming scared.

"Yes Canada?" Emma peered down at him. Oh god, how can she leave _either_ of them?!

"Are you ok? You look troubled."

"I'm fine. Just, thinking." She looked away, staring at the bleak wall. Cue, England's remark.

"Well, there's nothing in here. I'm going to check in another room. Anyone want to come?" England said, sighing as he looked around the dim room. Ok, time for Emma to make her decision.

"I- I'll come." It was best that she left. Canada, well, he's Canada. Invisible dude.

"Fine. Now, move quickly." And they left the room.

Canada stood, his teeth chattering. The-the monster was here! Ok, keep calm Canada, he thought to himself. Be invisible! I am the piano, I am the piano, I am the piano. He repeated to himself numerous times. The monster looked around blankly, and left, leaving Canada, to pass out.

"Hey! Canada!" England waved a hand in front of his face. Canada sat up, rubbing at his head.

"W-where's Emma?"

"She left, something about helping the others. Now, come on! Lets get outta here!"

Said girl, was stalking the house, being _very_ quiet. Italy and Germany should be around here, she thought, tip-toeing through the house.

"Ve~! Look!" Aha! There they are! She quickly ran, and found them. They, were staring at the other sheet of paper. Aha, they'd found the second piece. And cue the phone ring.

"**Vrring.**" The phone went off, and Italy gasped.

"Someone's calling us!"

"But how? There's no reception!" Germany peered at it.

"Hmm. It's a blocked number?"

"Just, pick it up." Emma crept closer, and watched Italy pick it up.

"C-Ciao." Italy said. There was a piano ping, and it went off.

"H-huh?" Germany looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. You'll understand soon enough." Emma said, coming out of the shadows.

"We will?" Italy murmured.

"Yes, you will. Now, go to the piano room. I will see you there."

"O-ok!" Germany called after her, as she ran away.

"That girl, is real strange."

"I know. But, she's helping us. I like her." Italy smiled. She was nice, and very pretty. I guess, we can trust her. For _now_, Germany thought, nodding at Italy.

"**Vrring**." Alright, there goes Russia's phone. Emma hurried into the room.

"Should I answer, da?" Russia asked, staring at the ringing phone.

"Answer!" Emma said, and Russia, whom was actually startled at this girl, did.

"Da?" Then, there was another piano ping.

"There. Now move! We gotta get to the piano room." Emma grabbed China's hand, who grabbed Russia, but Japan denied the contact, and she dragged them to the piano room.

"Ahem. So, lets start." England said, pacing around the room.

"So, you broke all the clocks?" He asked, staring at Russia, China and Japan.

"Yes, we did. But, only the second floor."

"Ok. So, should we break the others?"

"Yes. Then, we can go save America and France." Japan nodded.

"Wait! What about Prussia?"

"What about him?"

"Wasn't it just America who came?"

"No! Prussia, came with me, Germany and Japan. Then, France and America disappeared with everyone else." Italy whined.

"Hmm. But-"

"Italy is right." Emma said, walking towards the countries. "He did come with Japan, Germany and Prussia. England, France and America did come with you. Japan, in those two cabinets, there are clocks, break them." She commanded them. Japan walked over the two cabinets and broke on clock. Then, he broke the other.

"I-I can remember! I did come with Germany, Italy and Prussia! Emma, you were right!" Japan gasped, looking straight at Emma. She nodded.

"Now. To think of a plan. How to get them _all_ back." She folded her arms, and paced. To think, she had it under control, _now_, but soon, it would fall away again. Of course it would, and she'd fix it! This time for sure! And, it would stay that way.

Then another phone rang "**Vrring**." Germany picked up, and before he could say hello, a new high piano ping sounded.

"Japan? Could you play those notes?" Emma asked, gesturing with her head towards the piano.

"Yes, I will." He got the notes from everyone and he played the notes.

"I don't know Emma. What's happening?"

"You'll know. Soon enough. Soon enough..." She trailed off, and stared at the wall. It was almost over. Soon, she can fix it all. Soon...

**A/N: The end. Took forever to do this. I hope you like it. The next one, will be the final one. It will be very long. So, enjoy!**


End file.
